


One to Ten

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Being Filmed, Bondage, Bondage Orgasm, Butt Plugs, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, Laboratories, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Science Bros, Science Experiments, Science Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, reader is female, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You have signed up to participate in a scientific study conducted by Dr. Bruce Banner and Mr. Tony Stark, who are researching female orgasms.





	One to Ten

_Phase One: Interview_

You wait nervously in the empty room, uncomfortable despite the plush sofa and the array of beverage options and light snacks on the coffee table before you. In contrast to the room’s otherwise homey appearance, a number of advanced looking cameras are on stands aimed at the couch you are sitting on. You stare at the notebook on your lap and fidget with your jewelry as you wait for Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark to enter. You are a big fan of them both and can hardly believe you are about to meet them. You can hardly believe any of this is about to happen. 

The door opens. Mr. Stark enters, with Dr. Banner behind him.

“Hey there,” Mr. Stark says with a charming smile as he settles into one of the armchairs opposite you.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Dr. Banner says by way of greeting as he perches on the other chair.

You mumble your greetings and hand over your notebook. Dr. Banner has a tablet and stylus in his hands. He informs you that he will be confirming all of your basic information to start. As he trudges through the tedious section of the interview, Mr. Stark flips through your notebook with interest.

“Really good notes, detailed,” he compliments you, interrupting Dr. Banner.

“We’ll get to that, Tony,” Dr. Banner tells him. Mr. Stark exchanges a look with you, jerking his head toward Dr. Banner with a playfully critical expression. You can’t help but smile back, but you try to keep your focus on Dr. Banner’s questions. You want to be a good test subject. 

“Now to confirm your consent list,” Dr. Banner is saying. “Please state ‘yes’ or ‘no’ regarding your consent for each item.”

You nod, and Dr. Banner reads down a long list of sexual acts, all of which you had already consented to on paper. You confirm it all verbally. Mr. Stark waits patiently through this part.

“Onto your notes,” Dr. Banner finally announces, “we asked you to masturbate once a day for fifteen days, without the aid of sex toys, until orgasm had been achieved or until you had determined orgasm impossible. We asked you to take notes on your experiences.” He turns to Mr. Stark, who is looking at the notebook.

“Really well done,” Mr. Stark compliments you again, “a lot of good info here.”

“Thank you so much,” you say, happy to have pleased him.

“As good as your notes are,” he replies with a smile, “we’d still like a verbal account. Can you describe how you masturbated?”

You tell them, trying to maintain alternating eye contact with the two of them despite your instinct to look away in embarrassment. You feel painfully shy, revealing such intimate information, but you can feel yourself growing increasingly wet as you talk. Dr. Banner is taking notes in his tablet and Mr. Stark is staring at you, listening attentively.

“Would you be comfortable giving us a demonstration now?” Dr. Banner asks when you’ve finished your verbal account.

You look away for a moment, self-conscious but excited, then force yourself to meet his gaze.

“Yes,” you say with a nod, trying to communicate your enthusiastic consent without appearing more eager than a test subject should be.

“Great,” Mr. Stark says with a smile that is keen, but not lascivious, “is the couch comfortable for you, or would you prefer we move to a room with a bed?” 

“This will do,” you tell them as you stand up to undress. They both watch as you reveal your body. It’s clear that they like what they see, though Dr. Banner is trying to keep his expression professional. 

“There’s lube in that drawer,” Mr. Stark says, only he is staring at you and not at any drawer. You look around and find the lube in the drawer of the end table. You take the bottle out and set it atop the table, though you’re already so wet you aren’t planning to use it. You notice the drawer also contains wipes for you to clean yourself up with afterwards.

Once nude, you settle yourself back on the couch and part your legs, giving them a full view of your pussy. The sight of their eyes on your body makes you wetter. Dr. Banner tears his gaze away in order to rearrange one of the cameras so that it points directly between your legs. He sets a second camera to focus on your face. 

“As you progress, please rate your pleasure on a scale of one to ten,” Dr. Banner instructs, still trying to act professional though the hungry look in his eyes is betraying him, “one signifying minimal sexual pleasure and ten signifying the most sexual pleasure you have ever experienced in your life. Please also tell us when you reach orgasm. And if you wish to stop at any time, please do. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Doctor,” you reply in a breathy tone, your hands already on your breasts. You stimulate your nipples just the way you like, only you move more slowly than when you’re alone, making each motion easier for them to observe. Mr. Stark licks his lips. 

“One,” you say, your puckered nipples between your fingertips. You run your other hand over your body, lingering over your inner thighs. You caress your throat and close your eyes. You open them again and see Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, two men you so admire, staring at you with lust in their eyes - 

“Two,” you speak, your tone velvety. You smile at them. You are getting less shy with each passing instant. 

You bring both hands between your legs and part the lips of your pussy, exposing your slick inner folds and your eager clit. Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark appear entranced by your every movement. You begin to pleasure yourself.

Over the fifteen days leading up to the experiment you got used to using only your fingers to make yourself come, but it did tend to take longer than it would with a vibrator. But this time is different. Performing for them, holding their attention, watching more and more desire reveal itself on their faces -

“Three,” you announce after only a moment.

As you work, Dr. Banner furiously takes notes. He seems to be trying to write as fast as possible so that he can return to watching you. Mr. Stark isn’t taking notes at all. His gaze never leaves you. He smiles at you whenever your eyes meet.

“Four.”

You keep touching your pussy, one set of fingers inside and the other rubbing your clit, as you shift the angle of your head and stare into the camera in front of you. You smile into it, imagining Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner watching it later, over and again, studying your every movement, observing every expression that passes over your face, noting your body’s every twitch. 

“Does being filmed increase your pleasure?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Yes,” you moan, “five.” You speed up the pace of your fingers as you spread your legs even wider and scoot even closer to the camera pointed at your pussy. You look to Mr. Stark and imagine that the hands on your body are his hands. You stare into his eyes and he stares back with a rapt expression. Then you turn to Dr. Banner and pretend it is his hands that are on you. He returns your gaze with one of caged desire. You try to guess the ways their touches will differ. You wonder what it will be like to have both their hands on you at once.

“And us watching?” Mr. Stark asks, “that increases the pleasure too?”

“Yes, yes,” you reply, enjoying the sounds of their voices and wishing they would talk to you more. But, for what feels like ages they only watch silently. You bring yourself to the edge. You hold yourself there.

“Am I doing a good job?” you ask so that they’ll have to answer.

“So good,” Mr. Stark speaks -

“Six,” you cry out as you come, “I’m coming, I’m coming,” you chant as you ride out your orgasm, rocking your hips. You fight the urge to close your eyes and toss back your head because you need to see them react. 

Dr. Banner makes a soft sound and his mouth falls open a little.

“Mmm,” Mr. Stark says in a near moan, “ _such_ a good job.”

Dr. Banner nods in enthusiastic agreement.

You beam at them, then move to cover yourself as the haze of your orgasm tapers off. 

“There’s a robe,” Mr. Stark tells you as he steps to a nearby closet. He takes out a purple bathrobe and sits beside you. He folds the soft fabric around your body. “There you go.”

“Please hydrate,” Dr. Banner directs after an audible swallow that seemed to bring him back to his senses. He gestures towards the beverages on the table and you choose a bottle of water.

“Excellent work on Phase One,” Dr. Banner informs you. “We’ll leave you to rest for a bit before we start Phase Two. Please try to finish the water, and have a snack if you feel hungry.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Very good,” he replies with a kindly smile before turning towards the door.

“Doing okay?” Mr. Stark asks you on their way out.

You nod and grin blissfully, eager for the next phase.

~

_Phase Two: Mechanical Stimulation_

“Comfortable?” Dr. Banner asks once you have been strapped naked to the metal table in the sterile looking laboratory, and you nod. The surfaces all around you are reflective metal and a mirrored wall spreads out in front of you. Your wrists are bound to armrests that extend from either side of the table. Straps above and below your breasts and across your waist and hips pin your torso still. Your legs are spread wide with your knees folded back to expose your pussy and ass. Your feet are propped up on stirrups with binding around your ankles. 

There is a button tied to each of your palms.

“The button in your left hand is your safe word button. Squeeze it and everything stops,” Dr. Banner explains, “understand?”

“Yes, Doctor,” you confirm.

“Good. Now the other button, in your right hand, is to squeeze each time you orgasm. This will provide us with more precise data than if we rely on your verbal cues, since many women experience difficulty verbalizing during this phase.”

You nod, and Dr. Banner proceeds to connect a series of wires to key points on your body using small white pads that he carefully adheres to your skin. The glue doesn’t hurt, but you make soft, sharp inhales each time his fingers brush up against you. The wires run to a large monitor machine with a number of screens displaying various readings you don’t particularly understand. You wish Dr. Banner would touch you more, but he only arranges the wires and examines the screens.

After working on the screens for a time, he turns back to you and smiles warmly.

“Still comfortable?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Good. Now, this mirrored wall you see is one-way glass, so Tony and I will be observing you even though you can’t see us. He’s going to come in now and set up his machines.” Dr. Banner gestures at the mirror for Mr. Stark to come in. A moment later the door to the lab opens and Mr. Stark enters.

“Ready?” he asks you.

You nod, nervous but eager.

Dr. Banner steps out of the room, presumably to their observation area on the other side of the mirror. Mr. Stark opens a drawer built into the lab’s wall and removes a small box. He approaches you and glances toward your nipples, which are hard from your excitement. 

“These are sort of like vibrating nipple clamps, only I made them with a lot more features,” Mr. Stark explains as he opens the box and removes a small device. “May I?” he asks as he brings his hand near - but doesn’t yet touch - your right breast. You nod, and he takes your nipple between his fingertips. You can’t help but make a soft sound of pleasure when his skin makes contact with yours. He smiles and attaches the device. It latches onto your nipple, settling like a ring around the base, but it doesn’t hurt. The metal of the device moves on its own, extensions raising from the ring and meeting at the center to encase your entire nipple. Mr. Stark places the second matching device on your other nipple, then with a wave of his hand pulls up a transparent computer screen that seems to float before him.

“I’m going to turn them on now.”

It doesn’t feel quite like vibration and it doesn’t feel quite like electricity. It hurts a bit, but in a way that only enhances the pleasure. Mr. Stark watches your face, then makes some alterations on the screen. The pain increases a little and you moan.

“Good?”

“Good,” you breathe.

He fiddles with the screen further and a second sensation layers on top of the first. This one is soft, like silk massaging your flesh. The sharpness of the first feeling works in harmony with the new sensation and you feel your untouched pussy throb.

“Can you rate your pleasure on the one to ten scale?” Mr. Stark asks.

“Um,” you struggle to think, “five.”

“Good.”

Mr. Stark then disappears behind you and you hear the creek of wheels against the floor. Soon the machine is rolled into your eyeline. It appears as a large metal rectangular box on an adjustable stand. He positions the device between your legs, angling it just so. He manipulates the floating screen with a few gestures and the front panel of the box slides open. Something unfamiliar emerges gradually from within, inching closer to your pussy, but stops just short of it.

Mr. Stark returns to the drawer and retrieves a bottle of lubricant. He pours some onto his hand.

“May I?” he asks, his hand paused near your pussy. You nod eagerly. 

His touch makes you gasp, though the lube isn’t too cold. He slicks it over your clit, then swirls it down to coat your opening. You desperately want him to put his fingers inside. His hand lingers as he watches your face. He runs his thumb slowly over your clit -

“Tony,” you hear Dr. Banner call sternly through the intercom, “this is Phase Two.”

Mr. Stark clears his throat and removes his hand. He turns his attention to his awaiting creation. You follow his gaze to the device, feeling overwhelmed by your anticipation. At the end of the rod that had come from the metal box you see a wide metal knob, and protruding from its center on tiny metal legs are two very small, translucent spheres. Mr. Stark arranges the device so that one sphere is nestled to either side of your clit. The larger knob rests on top of them both, pressing lightly against the outside of your pussy. He returns to the screen.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” you reply, and he smirks.

“You can call me Tony,” he says just as he turns the machine on, then adds in a false whisper behind his hand, “but don’t tell Bruce.” He grins and winks at the mirrored wall.

You are barely aware of his joke as the wave of lust that overtakes you blots out everything else.

“One to ten?” he asks you.

You try to focus enough to rate the pleasure but can barely think. The tiny spheres are rotating against the sides of your clit in a seemingly randomized pattern of speed and direction. They feel smooth and warm, but firm, against your sensitive flesh. 

“Um, six? Seven? Six?”

“No wrong answers, don’t stress.” He does something else to the screen and the large knob begins to vibrate against your pussy mound. It shakes the spheres that are folded beneath it and sends waves throughout your pelvis. Its power pounds against your inner thighs and ripples down to your ass. You cry out and thrust without thinking, except the strap around your hips doesn’t let you move much.

“Good?”

“Eight,” you shout.

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark says with satisfaction, then does something else to the screen and the devices on your nipples suddenly start stimulating you faster and harder, their pace and pattern syncing to the machine between your legs.

“Now we’ll leave you like this for fifteen minutes and see how many orgasms you have, if any. Don’t try to force them out or hold them back, just let them come naturally. Try to call out number ratings whenever you can. Remember to use the button in your right hand if you come, and the one in your left hand if you want to stop at any point.”

You moan in reply.

“Got it?” he asks.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” you groan with the extremity of your arousal.

“Tony,” he corrects you.

“Yes, Tony,” you speak in a rich voice, a surge of lust rushing through you at the sound of his name on your lips.

“Good,” he says with a grin on his way out.

You are alone in the laboratory now. You know they are watching from the other side of the glass wall, but all you can see is your own reflection. You stare at the mirror where you think they might be standing. You feel helpless and alone.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Banner asks through the intercom. 

“We’re right here,” Mr. Stark adds.

Their words soothe you; you are not alone at all.

“Yes, I’m fine,” you pant, “good,” you add, then lean back and surrender to Mr. Stark’s machines. 

The overwhelming sensations between your legs, the intense stimulation of your nipples, the ties binding you in place, the knowledge that they might do anything they wish to your body, that they are observing you unseen, that you are their experiment, you are their specimen to study, and their eyes are on you, their cameras are on you, and they are examining you, seeing you so deeply, observing and recording your every twitch - 

The first orgasm takes you almost immediately. You struggle against your bindings and scream louder than you have ever heard yourself scream.

“Remember to use the button when you come,” Mr. Stark’s voice tells you through the intercom. You squeeze the button in your right hand as hard as you can as your orgasm goes on and on, and soon you realize you have toppled into a second orgasm and you release your grip to squeeze the button again.

“Can you give us a number rating?” Dr. Banner’s voice asks.

You try to speak but only moan.

You try again. You want to say ten but know there’s more coming, and what will you say when it gets even better?

“Eight,” you say, gasping for air.

“Good,” Dr. Banner replies, “keep calling out numbers as often as you can manage.”

“And remember,” Mr. Stark’s voice adds, “no wrong answers.”

“Ten then,” you admit, as you try to catch your breath.

“Good,” Mr. Stark says encouragingly, “you don’t have to feel shy to give a high number and it doesn’t have to be sequential. Don’t overthink it. Just relax.”

You nod, and try to relax, but the machine is relentless, and your clit is throbbing wildly against the spheres. The unpredictability of their movements heightens your arousal - first they spin in one direction, and then another, first they whirl in sync with each other, and then their rhythms clash. Sometimes, the changes happen after what feels like a long stretch of time, but at other times the switch comes after a mere instant. Sometimes the spheres get very warm and sometimes they grow cool. The temperature of one sphere doesn’t always match the other, and the temperature adjustments may be gradual or occur suddenly. If there is a pattern to any of it, it is beyond you and you give up on trying to predict what you will feel next. 

“Nine, ten, ten,” you exclaim, and you squeeze the button as your third orgasm envelops you. Your skin feels too warm, but the cool metal table feels good against your back as your orgasm goes on. Your body is straining to thrust against the machine, seeming not to accept its bondage in the face of such extreme pleasure. “Ten, ten, ten, ten…” you chant as the pleasure consumes you.

After the third orgasm ends you feel an immediate exhaustion. You take whatever brief rest you can before the next one, which you can already feel building.

“Seven.”

The pleasure the spheres bring to your swollen clit is amplified by the wide knob that covers them. The strong vibrations against your pussy mound shake through the flesh of your outer lips, agitating the wetness that drips down your opening.

“Eight,” you say, the fingers of your bound hands grasping desperately at the air, “nine, nine.”

You almost want to hold it back, because the intensity is frightening, but your body doesn’t allow you the opportunity to make the decision -

“Ten,” you moan lyrically as you squeeze the button for the fourth time.

You wonder how long has passed and find it impossible to discern through the haze of your lust. They had said it would be fifteen minutes with this set up, but it already feels like hours.

“Remember you can use the button in your left hand if you want to stop,” Dr. Banner’s voice says.

You nod, but you don’t use the safe word button. You don’t want any of this to stop. You want them to use you as they see fit, to break you down with pleasure and make you theirs, if only for a little while.

For the good of science, of course.

“Six,” you breathe. You focus on the sensations. You melt into them.

“Seven,” you groan when you feel your fifth orgasm nearing. “Eight, eight, eight, nine,” you murmur not long after that. 

This one takes you so hard that for a moment you think you’re falling. You thrash and feel the straps that bind you, glad of them, then clutch the orgasm button. Your pussy muscles clench, which forces the spheres to press even more firmly to your clit and your eyes begin to tear as the waves of pleasure swallow you and you scream, “ten,” so loudly that you hear it echo in the enclosed laboratory.

After that one you whimper and try to pull away from the machine, and you wonder if you ought to use the safe word button so you can take a break. But just then the door opens and they both enter. Mr. Stark hurries to pull up his screen and in a moment the machine between your legs, as well as the devices on your nipples, stop moving.

“Really good job,” Dr. Banner praises you on his way to the large monitor that the wires connect you to. 

“Thank you,” you breathe, happy at the validation, “was that really fifteen minutes?” you ask, no longer sure if it had felt like less or more. Time is hazy. Everything is hazy.

“Yes, it was,” Dr. Banner responds, his eyes still on the monitor. He studies the readings and makes certain adjustments, then checks that all the wires remain properly attached to your skin. You are still trying to remember how to breathe. Mr. Stark appears in your line of vision with a cup in his hands.

“Drink,” he tells you as he brings it near to your mouth. You part your lips and he helps you take a few sips of water. A drop spills onto your chest and he wipes it off, his hand lingering before he catches Dr. Banner’s disapproving gaze and snatches it away. 

“Ready for more?” Mr. Stark asks you.

“Or maybe you need a longer break?” Dr. Banner adds.

“I’m ready,” you assure them.

Mr. Stark goes to his floating screen and soon something new begins to emerge from below the first rod of the machine between your legs. You quickly see that the new rod has a dildo on its end. The dildo looks appealingly long and wide. Mr. Stark retrieves the lubricant and coats the dildo, then makes eye contact with you, his expression questioning and his lubed hand hovering above your pussy. You nod your consent and he touches you. You can’t help but moan as he thoroughly lubes you, not only slicking over your clit and opening, but sliding his silky fingers gently inside.

Dr. Banner clears his throat and Mr. Stark smirks, then pulls his hand away. You whimper. 

Mr. Stark returns the spheres to their place at either side of your clit, then arranges the knob back on top of them. He then adjusts the lower rod to line up precisely with the opening of your pussy, placing it so that the dildo just barely touches you. He returns to his screen.

“I’m turning it on now.”

The dildo begins to creep forward. It enters your pussy slowly, and you sigh.

“Three,” you announce when it is fully inside.

The dildo starts to grow pleasantly warm, then commences to vibrate gently inside you in another pattern you can’t keep track of. Next, the dildo begins to expand, slowly stretching you before shrinking gradually back to its original size. The dildo withdraws, pauses for an instant, then starts to plunge in and out of you. Sometimes when it’s in you, it expands and deflates before withdrawing once again, but other times it simply hammers into you too hard and fast to take the time to swell. You gasp and jerk your hips against the straps.

“Five,” you breathe.

“Faster or slower?”

“Faster,” you exclaim.

Mr. Stark does something on his screen and his enhanced dildo fucks you faster and faster until it is pounding into you and you are moaning wantonly.

“Seven.”

Suddenly the top rod turns on as well, and you yelp at the return of the intense stimulation of your clitoris. 

“Eight, eight.”

The nipple clamps turn back on.

“Nine,” you cry.

“You’re going to be like this for another fifteen minutes. Do you want the dildo this fast?”

“Yes, yes, nine, nine,” you groan.

“Okay then,” Mr. Stark chuckles.

Dr. Banner has a towel and he wipes your forehead, which was apparently perspiring. He gazes down at you with a sudden fondness.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

You smile dreamily at him.

“Yes, Doctor.”

“See you in fifteen minutes then,” he replies, returning your smile with one of warm appreciation.

Alone again in the laboratory, you are drowning in the array of sensations, nearly suffocating from the pleasure, and you are glad to be bound so that you can’t escape it. The massage of the devices on your chest makes you aware of your nipples in a way you never have been before, profoundly aware of the pleasure they are capable of bringing you. The dildo fucks your pussy hard and fast, firm and warm inside you, stretching you over and over, its vibration working in a seemingly randomized pattern of beats, and the spheres spinning against your sensitive clit feel like -

You have to press the orgasm button suddenly, and you try to say ‘ten’ as you do it, but you only hear yourself scream. You realize right away that this orgasm isn’t alone; four more hit you in rapid succession, blotting out everything but pleasure. You almost don’t feel real anymore, or perhaps you feel more real than you ever have in your life. It is impossible, and unnecessary, to sort out. Reality is a distant thing now, a hazy, abstract thing, and -

“You’re clutching the button continuously,” Mr. Stark’s voice informs you, “help us count the orgasms.”

You relax your hand, with some difficulty, and press the button five times for the orgasms you already had. You struggle to catch your breath, but the dildo is fucking you faster than a human possibly could, and you start to feel a different sort of release building inside you. You strain to thrust even though you know you can’t move in the bondage. You feel close to something. The muscles inside your pussy are clenching and releasing around the dildo as it pounds you. You didn’t know you could come from penetration, and you aren’t, not in the way your clit can come, but you are on the brink of something, something powerful and new, and then it happens -

“Ten,” you cry out as you feel the gush of wet shoot from your pussy. You hear the splash as it hits the hard floor of the laboratory. You gulp for air.

“Internal orgasms count,” Dr. Banner’s voice is saying, “remember the button.”

You squeeze the orgasm button hard. You had forgotten it existed. You try to rest but a clitoral orgasm comes shortly thereafter, and you writhe futilely, not knowing if you are trying to pull away from the pleasure or press closer to it.

The door opens and Mr. Stark appears.

“Is it fifteen minutes?”

“Not yet,” he tells you, “came to add some more lube, but do you want to stop?”

You shake your head, a vigorous no, and moan breathily as he pours lube over your pussy without turning off the machines. He doesn’t touch you directly this time, and you’re disappointed. 

“See you in about six minutes,” Mr. Stark says as he leaves.

You don’t know how many orgasms you have in those next six minutes, but you try your best to use the button. Some of them come from inside, and you gush breathlessly. Others come from your clit, one after another in waves of maddeningly intense pleasure. It is torturous - you feel painfully overwhelmed and utterly helpless - but you adore it. Sometimes you manage to clear your head enough to shout out your pleasure rating: _‘ten, ten, ten…’_

You look at yourself in the mirrored wall, picturing them on the other side and wondering what their expressions reveal. Is it all research to them? Or is the lust shared between you all? You gaze at your reflection, witnessing the depths of your pleasure, and you need to use the orgasm button a few more times.

Your head falls back and you feel like you are floating away, flowing into another form, melting down to your very core.

The sound of the door opening again snaps you back to reality, but when you open your eyes everything is still hazy for a few moments. 

“You did so good,” Mr. Stark tells you as he turns off his machines. He brings you more water, holding the cup to your lips.

“Thank you,” you try to say after a few swallows.

Dr. Banner examines his monitors for a few minutes, then nods to Mr. Stark.

“Are you ready for more, or have you had enough?” Mr. Stark asks you.

“More,” you whisper harshly.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please.”

Mr. Stark removes a new small box from the drawer. He takes up the bottle of lube and coats his hand. He stands between your legs, reaches beneath the dildo and carefully parts the cheeks of your ass. He looks up at your face and you give a nod of encouragement.

Mr. Stark runs one slick finger lightly over your asshole. You gasp, and he pulls away.

“No, it’s okay,” you tell him. Out of the corner of your eye, you observe Dr. Banner watching intently.

Mr. Stark rubs the lube in gentle circles around your hole until you make a soft hum. He tightens the circle, making it smaller and smaller, until his fingertip is swirling at the center of your opening without pushing inside. He uses his other hand to pour some more lube over you, then opens the box.

A new device is revealed. It appears as a thick metal disc. He stops touching you and you whimper.

“Sorry, it’s still Phase Two,” he says apologetically as he pours lube onto the new device. “But I hope you’ll enjoy this toy I made in the meantime.”

The device settles itself snuggly over your hole. Mr. Stark returns to his screen.

“Ready for me to turn it on?”

You nod.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark - I mean, yes, Tony.”

“Good,” he says with a smirk. “Here we go.”

You brace yourself for pain but instead feel a gentle press against your rim, like a warm finger drawing a circle around your opening. The finger swirls around your entrance, gliding like silk, pressure increasing. 

“Four.”

“Good. Ready for the penetration?”

“Yes.”

You feel the finger of warmed, gliding metal dip gradually inside. It works in a spiraling motion, lowering itself just past the edges of your hole. The spiral expands each time it curves, stretching your entrance slowly wider without pushing in too far. 

“Five.”

A second warmed metal finger emerges from the center of the device and begins to press into you. Its pace is slow, and the first finger continues pleasuring your rim. Once the second finger has entered you, deeply but not too deeply, it slowly expands into a tapered shape. It stops when it reaches a size that stretches you just enough, and then it begins to rotate inside your ass.

“Mmm, six.”

Mr. Stark works on his screen and the rotation speeds up. You yelp and moan.

“Good?”

“Good, seven, good.”

With the device in your ass, Mr. Stark turns the dildo back on and it resumes fucking your pussy. He waits a moment, then turns the clitoral stimulator back on, and finally the nipple clamps.

“How are you doing?”

“Ten,” you whisper. Mr. Stark grins.

“Do you feel able to withstand another fifteen-minute session?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Yes, please,” you murmur. He smiles and wipes your brow again. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Mr. Stark assures you as they exit.

Mr. Stark’s machine isn’t fucking your ass, but massaging it inside and out as the dildo fucks your pussy. The deep stimulation of so many sensitive areas at once is almost unbearable, yet you hope it never stops. An orgasm crashes over you, and your ass muscles clench tightly around the device as your clit pulses against the spheres, your nipples throbbing within their metal encasements, and you squirt again onto the floor, coming on the inside - but also with your clit, at the same time, and you want to thrust against your bonds but you can’t remember how to control your own movements so you just let it all happen and you press the orgasm button again and again and again…

Suddenly the machines stop, the fifteen minutes having apparently passed. You open your eyes, which you don’t particularly remember closing, and you find Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner hovering over you.

“Ten,” you say dreamily, realizing that you had forgotten to give a rating since the last time you saw them.

“Good girl,” Mr. Stark tells you, and you beam. Dr. Banner nods in agreement then hurries to examine his monitor. Mr. Stark frees you of the straps that bind you, but you feel too exhausted to move. He removes the nipple clamps and gingerly withdraws the device from your ass. He carefully retrieves the spheres from between the folds of your pussy, retracts the dildo and wheels away the machine from between your legs. 

Dr. Banner turns away from his monitor and gives you a friendly nod.

“Everything is alright,” he assures you. He begins to gently remove the small pads he had adhered to your skin. He detangles the wires that connected you to the monitor and rolls them up neatly. 

Mr. Stark retrieves a container of wipes from the drawer. You lay still as he tenderly cleans the lube from your pussy and ass. You listen to the sound of your breath gradually slowing. Dr. Banner wipes your brow, and your cheeks, and you suppose you must have been crying, though you feel only bliss.

“You’re okay, yeah?” Mr. Stark asks once he has cleaned you.

“Ten,” is all you can think to say.

“We better let her rest before Phase Three,” Dr. Banner says.

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark agrees. “Can you walk?” he asks you, “or would you like to be carried?”

You may, in fact, be able to walk, but it does sound difficult and the idea of Mr. Stark carrying you is irresistible. You reach for him and he wraps you up in your robe and hauls you into his arms.

~

_Phase Three: Human Stimulation_

You awake in a bed that is not your own, though it is extraordinarily comfortable. You are laying between cool sheets beneath a blanket that is warm, but not too warm. There is a second blanket folded at the foot of the bed. There are a number of soft pillows around you, including a long body pillow which you are curled up against. You are wearing a robe that is not your own either, and it takes you a few minutes to remember where you are. 

You see an open door that reveals a bathroom, where you find a selection of toiletries in single-use sealed packages. There is a shower, and hanging beside it, a fresh robe identical to the one you are wearing. You clean yourself thoroughly, enjoying the firm water pressure and the sweet-smelling soap.

Once you emerge from the bathroom, your eyes fall on the table by the wall which contains a spread of beverages and labeled sandwiches. You realize how hungry you are. You sit in the chair in front of the table and choose your favorite sandwich and drink.

A moment after you finish your meal, there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” you answer, presuming that Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark saw your readiness via the room’s various cameras. The cameras are not hidden, though they are placed subtly enough that you only noticed when you looked for them. Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark enter with kindly smiles.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Good,” you reply after assessing.

“Glad to hear it,” Mr. Stark says as they both sit on the bed, opposite to your chair.

“Do you feel ready to begin Phase Three?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Yes,” you reply, sounding more eager than you mean to. Mr. Stark smirks at you.

“You indicated on your questionnaire that you gain pleasure from watching men engage in sexual activity with each other. Would you like to start by watching Tony and me together now?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Remember to use the pleasure rating scale for this phase also. Don’t worry about our egos. Tony’s is big enough already,” Dr. Banner says with a small smirk, and Mr. Stark winks at him, “and as for me,” Dr. Banner continues, “my concern is the accuracy of your ratings. So just focus on how you feel and call out the numbers whenever you can.”

You nod and wait for them to begin.

Mr. Stark flashes you a grin, then grabs Dr. Banner suddenly and pulls him into a hard kiss. Dr. Banner returns his passion, wrapping his arms around Mr. Stark’s back and pressing his chest close. Their movements are fast and eager to start, but after a moment they slow their pace and you can see the repeated meeting of their mouths.

“Two,” you say as a thrill runs through your pelvis.

They break their kiss to strip each other’s clothes. They do it slowly, performing for you, gradually revealing one another’s bodies. Naked, they look as appealing as you always imagined they would, and yet, you never could have imagined what it would be like to have their nude forms so near, so real.

They angle themselves on the bed so that you have the best possible view, then return to their kissing. Dr. Banner works his hands into Mr. Stark’s hair. Mr. Stark drags his nails up and down Dr. Banner’s back. They slide their hands over each other’s inner thighs. Dr. Banner grips the back of Mr. Stark’s neck. Mr. Stark lays a hand on Dr. Banner’s chest and rubs over Dr. Banner’s nipple with his thumb. Their lips fold together and apart over and again. If you watch closely at the right moment, you can see their tongues caressing one another as they pull away for air. 

There is too much for you to look at, and it overwhelms you. Eventually you decide to keep your eyes on their exquisite faces, at the pleasure playing across them, but you have to look down when you notice that they have both grown erect.

“Three.”

Mr. Stark reaches for Dr. Banner’s erection. He rubs along the back with an open hand, displaying Dr. Banner’s impressive cock to you. Dr. Banner wraps his fingers around Mr. Stark’s length and begins to stroke him, his arm rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Mr. Stark grunts and responds in kind.

“Am I allowed to masturbate while I watch?” you ask, already parting your robe.

“Yes, please do, and please tell us if you orgasm,” Dr. Banner replies breathlessly.

“Three,” you say again as you run your hands over your freshly washed skin, caressing your hips and breasts and thighs. 

“What would you like to see us do?” Mr. Stark asks as he jerks Dr. Banner slowly. Dr. Banner is watching you with lustful eyes. He no longer cages his desire. This is Phase Three.

You have to think about it for a while because there are so many things you’d like to watch them do. They fondle each other while they await your answer, and it’s very distracting.

“I would love to see Mr. Stark, uh,” you catch yourself from saying ‘fuck’ and try to think of a more clinical way to express your desire. This is an experiment, you remind yourself, not a date. “I would love to see Mr. Stark have penetrative sex with Dr. Banner.” You fight the urge to look away in embarrassment. You take your nipple between your fingers. “If you want to,” you add.

“We do,” Dr. Banner assures you. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mr. Stark agrees, and you guess you don’t have to worry about your language after all.

“I think she’ll be able to see best if you get on your hands and knees, Bruce,” Mr. Stark tells Dr. Banner with a lusty smirk.

“I agree,” Dr. Banner replies, and he positions himself in the center of the bed. Mr. Stark goes to the drawer in the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom. He sets the condom down on the bed for later. He pours lube onto his hand and parts the cheeks of Dr. Banner’s ass. They both pause and turn their heads to look at you. You slide your hand between your legs. Mr. Stark’s hand disappears between the cheeks of Dr. Banner’s ass. A moment later Dr. Banner groans.

“Tell her how it feels, Bruce,” Mr. Stark instructs him.

“It feels so fucking good.”

You’re startled to hear Dr. Banner swear. It sends a thrill through you and you rub quick circles around your clit.

“Four,” you inform them.

“Want a closer look?” Mr. Stark asks, parting Dr. Banner’s cheeks wide with both hands.

You nod and climb onto the bed beside them, shedding your open robe along the way. Mr. Stark shows you Dr. Banner’s asshole. It’s slicked with lube. Mr. Stark reaches one finger slowly toward Dr. Banner’s entrance. Dr. Banner parts his legs a little farther and arches his back toward the bed as Mr. Stark’s fingertip begins to move in a continuous circle around his rim. Dr. Banner makes a low groan.

“Bruce, do you want it inside?” Mr. Stark asks, his tone indicating he already knows the answer.

“Yes, Tony.”

“What do you think?” Mr. Stark asks you with a smirk, “should I put it inside him?”

You nod with enthusiasm, and reach again between your legs, finding your clit to be drowning in your juices. You can feel how wide your eyes are as you watch Mr. Stark work his finger into Dr. Banner’s ass.

“Yes, more,” Dr. Banner demands at once.

“See how greedy he is?” Mr. Stark says teasingly, then removes the first finger to slide in two together. Dr. Banner rocks his hips and Mr. Stark begins to fuck him with curled fingers. Every few thrusts Mr. Stark pauses to move his fingers to and fro in a scissoring motion, then swirls them in a descending circle. Soon Mr. Stark adds a third finger and you rub your clit in rhythm to Mr. Stark’s movements as he drives his fingers in and out of Dr. Banner’s ass. 

“Four, four, five,” you utter longingly as you pleasure yourself.

“Bruce,” Mr. Stark calls, “are you ready to be fucked?”

“Yes, fuck me, Tony.”

“Come look, what do you think?” Mr. Stark asks you, spreading Dr. Banner’s loosened asshole with both hands, “is he ready to be fucked?”

“Yes,” you breathe, “fuck him.”

Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark both moan at your words. Mr. Stark picks up the condom.

“Want to help me put it on?” he asks you seductively.

You are startled, and your heart beats faster, realizing you are about to become involved in a threesome with Mr. Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. You knew this was going to happen, it was on the paperwork. But now that you are truly facing it, you feel overwhelmed. 

“No worries if you don’t want to,” Mr. Stark says in a more serious tone. “Please remember you can stop this at any time. Just tell us to stop, or say the safe word, and it all stops.”

You nod. You know that. You don’t want to stop. You reach for Mr. Stark’s cock. Cautiously, you take it into your hand. You make a small gasp at the feel of its hardness and when you curl your fingers around the shaft he makes a noise of encouragement. You stroke him a few times and he moans. You want to do it for longer, but you are eager to see Dr. Banner get fucked. 

Mr. Stark passes you the condom and you tear open the package. He groans as you roll it onto his length. 

“Lube it up good for Bruce.”

You pour some lube onto your hand and slick it over Mr. Stark’s erection, taking the opportunity to jerk him a few times, which makes you both inhale sharply. You still have plenty of lube on your hand, so you decide to add more to Dr. Banner’s ass. Your touch draws a sudden sound of desire from his lips and you feel your pussy throb.

“Five,” you tell them.

Mr. Stark lines himself up with Dr. Banner’s entrance. 

“Put me inside,” Mr. Stark tells you. You reach between their bodies and take Mr. Stark’s cock into your hand. You guide the head to Dr. Banner’s hole. You rub the tip over it, sliding it back and forth until they both grunt and twitch. You press the head to the opening. 

“Ready, Doctor?” you ask.

“Mmm, yes, please.”

You push Mr. Stark’s cock slowly into Dr. Banner’s hole. Mr. Stark takes over once it’s partway in and you remove your hand with some reluctance. He jerks his hips hard, slamming the rest of the way into Dr. Banner. 

“Oh, fuck, Tony.”

You settle yourself on the bed and go back to touching yourself as you watch. Mr. Stark grabs onto Dr. Banner’s hair and pulls his head back. Dr. Banner arches his back further towards the bed and cries out. Mr. Stark reaches his arm around Dr. Banner’s pelvis to find his hard cock. Dr. Banner’s body jerks when Mr. Stark touches him. Mr. Stark doesn’t waste any time, just pumps Dr. Banner, rough and fast, as he fucks him.

“Six,” you call out.

“Good, good, keep watching,” Mr. Stark instructs, “keep touching yourself.” You nod eagerly, enjoying his command. 

“Fuck, he feels so good,” Mr. Stark tells you, his eyes falling to your breasts, “tight and hot,” he adds as his gaze travels to your hand at your pussy. “Bruce, tell her how good I feel.”

Dr. Banner groans loudly. Mr. Stark lets go of Dr. Banner’s erection and Dr. Banner makes a noise of objection.

“Tell her, I said.”

“He feels good,” Dr. Banner tells you breathlessly, “so big and hard inside me. Fuck me, Tony, fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark says with satisfaction as he speeds the snaps of his hips, though he had already been fucking Dr. Banner hard and fast. He grips Dr. Banner’s cock again and his hand moves in rhythm to his thrusts. Dr. Banner pushes back against him, meeting each movement with a ravenous yell.

As you watch them, you fuck yourself with your fingers, your other hand on your clit. You try to memorize their every motion: the places where their skin touches, the writhing of their bodies. You listen to the sounds they make. Dr. Banner is much louder than you thought he would be. He grunts and yells and groans and bucks his pelvis. Mr. Stark is loud too, but you expected that. He moans in long, rich drawls and swears over and over.

“Seven, seven,” you say, feeling your orgasm starting to build.

“Should I come in him?” Mr. Stark asks you in a low voice.

You nod with fervor and Mr. Stark grins at you.

“You first, Bruce,” he says as he jerks him furiously.

“Tony, oh fuck,” Dr. Banner screams, and you see an arc of white shoot from his cock and splatter onto the bedspread.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, yeah,” Mr. Stark chants as he gives a final snap of his hips, slamming hard into Dr. Banner’s ass and shuddering.

“Eight,” you cry out as your orgasm takes you, “I’m coming.” They both stare at you as you are swept up in your pleasure and you moan as loudly as you can, writhe as passionately as you can, thrilled by their attention.

You all lay on the bed together afterwards. Their bodies are on either side of you, so close, but not in contact. They look at you with questioning expressions and you know they are waiting to be invited to touch you. You smile encouragingly and Dr. Banner lays a hand on your cheek and leans in, drawing you into a tender kiss. You kiss him back dreamily, trying to adjust to your elation at what is finally happening. 

Then you feel Mr. Stark’s hand caressing between your breasts and over your stomach. Dr. Banner moves to kiss your neck and you watch Mr. Stark’s hand as it runs over your skin. He cups your breast and his hand feels warm and strong. 

“Three,” you sigh.

Mr. Stark bends his head and kisses you. His kiss is firmer than Dr. Banner’s was, but tender in a different way. You return his embrace with passion. When he pulls away, he smiles at you and you gaze into his eyes. He drops his head and presses his lips to your nipple. Dr. Banner kisses a path down from your neck until he reaches your other nipple, and he sucks it into his mouth. 

They work on your nipples for a long time. Dr. Banner runs his tongue around your puckered areola and flicks it over the tip of your hardened flesh. Mr. Stark uses long laps to start, but soon begins to suck hard, and when you utter a fervent sound of desire, he starts to use his teeth, scraping them lightly against the sides of your erect nipple.

“Five,” you groan. You wait for them to touch your pussy, but instead they stimulate your nipples for so long that they start to ache, overwhelming your breasts with the sensations of their lips and tongues until your pussy is throbbing wildly, desperate for attention. 

Finally, you take Dr. Banner’s hand and shove it between your legs. You grab Mr. Stark’s face and pull him into a hard kiss, and he moans against your mouth. 

“You’re very wet,” Dr. Banner observes as his fingertips slide between the outer lips of your pussy. Your hips jolt at his touch and you deepen your kiss with Mr. Stark, massaging his tongue with yours. Mr. Stark nips gently at your bottom lip. Dr. Banner teases your clit, rubbing too lightly over it, and you raise your pelvis toward his hand. He presses his fingers to you more firmly, and you break your kiss with Mr. Stark to call out -

“Six, fuck, oh god, please.”

“May I lick your pussy?” Dr. Banner asks you.

“Yes, oh god, please,” you say again.

Dr. Banner positions himself between your legs. You and Mr. Stark both watch as Dr. Banner lowers his mouth onto you.

“Breathe,” Mr. Stark tells you, and you realize you are holding air still in your lungs. Such is the strength of your anticipation. 

You exhale deeply, and just as you do, you feel Dr. Banner’s tongue on you. He licks a long, slow line along the length of your opening and up to your clit. 

“Keep breathing,” Mr. Stark reminds you before he moves to run his mouth up and down the side of your neck and across the width of your collar bone. You feel his hot breath against you, and then the tip of his tongue emerging from his parted lips to taste your skin.

“Seven,” you pant. You try to take a slow, deep breath. You want to follow Mr. Stark’s instruction. 

Dr. Banner drags his tongue side to side over your clit. Mr. Stark takes your breast into his hand. He rubs his thumb lightly over your nipple, which is still painfully sensitive from earlier. Dr. Banner draws lazy zig-zags with the tip of his tongue up and down the length of your clit. He intersperses these movements with quick swirls of his entire tongue, encompassing your clit and the area around it. Mr. Stark slides a hand into your hair and pulls you into a kiss. You melt into his embrace as Dr. Banner’s skilled mouth pleasures you. You don’t know how long it goes on for. You are lost in it.

“Seven, eight, eight, eight, nine, I’m coming,” you cry eventually. Dr. Banner presses his tongue firmly to your clit as your orgasm goes on. 

Once you are done, Dr. Banner raises his head and looks up at you. You gaze down at him as Mr. Stark strokes your stomach and hips and thighs.

“May I lick your ass too?” Dr. Banner asks.

You’re shy, but excited. You nod.

Dr. Banner folds your legs upward toward your stomach. He lowers his head and it disappears beneath your pussy.

“Remember about the breathing,” Mr. Stark says gently, and you release your unconsciously held breath. You feel Dr. Banner’s hands parting the cheeks of your ass. You struggle to keep your breathing deep and slow. You feel Dr. Banner’s tongue on you and your body jerks away. He pulls back.

“Stop?” he asks as he sits up.

“No, don’t stop,” you tell him urgently.

“Remember you can say stop or use the safe word whenever you want,” he says before returning to your hole. He begins to encircle it with the tip of his tongue, his pace slow as it travels along the puckered rim. It feels warm and wet and strange and wonderful. Mr. Stark reaches down to gently touch your pussy. You bury your face in the bend between Mr. Stark’s neck and shoulder as he rubs your clit softly for a few moments, then slides his hand to the opening of your pussy. 

“Want my fingers inside?” he asks.

“Yes please,” you murmur against his neck, your voice partially muffled by his flesh. You feel Mr. Stark’s two front fingers slide slowly into your wet pussy and you moan. He kisses your neck and begins to fuck you with his fingers. He moves them slowly in and out of your pussy as Dr. Banner’s tongue nears the center of your hole. You gasp as he pushes his tongue inside. Mr. Stark kisses your lips with heavy desire, and you work your hands into his hair. 

“Seven,” you murmur. 

Mr. Stark adds a third finger to those thrusting in and out of your pussy. With his other hand, he begins to pleasure your clit. 

“Seven, seven, seven.”

Dr. Banner fucks your ass with his swirling tongue as Mr. Stark’s skilled hands make your pussy throb with eagerness. 

“Eight,” you cry out.

You gaze at Mr. Stark’s face. He is staring intently at your pussy, his expression focused as he works. You let your eyes fall to his hands, his nimble fingers against your glistening flesh. You can’t see Dr. Banner’s face, but one of his arms is wrapped around your thigh and you reach for his hand and cover it with your own. He shifts his hand and grips onto yours and you pull and push against the link of your grasp as you feel your orgasm nearing.

“Nine, I’m coming,” you shout, your release taking you with less notice than you anticipated. You toss back your head and make a drawn-out sound of ecstasy. They continue to stimulate you as your jubilation stretches on and soon another orgasm takes you, overlapping with the first -

“I’m coming again,” you tell them and Mr. Stark moans. He presses his fingers more firmly to your clit and a third orgasm bursts through you -

“Coming again, oh, god,” you pant as you grind against his fingers, “and again,” you gasp, trying your best to differentiate one orgasm from the next, “nine, nine, nine…” you chant as you ride out burst after burst of pleasure with wild bucks of your hips.

When you finally come down, Dr. Banner strongly suggests you hydrate before continuing. You take a bottle of water from the table and bring it to the bed. Mr. Stark pats the space beside him and you happily follow his direction. He wraps an arm around you and you lean back against his chest. Dr. Banner settles on your other side.

“Drink,” he tells you.

You finish the water dutifully, though you are eager for what you know will come next. It is what you have most been looking forward to. It is what you most often fantasized about during those fifteen days you spent masturbating in preparation for the study. 

“Ready to keep going?” Mr. Stark asks you after you’ve had your break. You nod blissfully. He smirks and kisses you softly.

Dr. Banner removes two new condoms from the drawer and sets them beside the bottle of lube, then lays down on his back. He’s soft, but he takes his cock into his hand and starts to fondle it.

“Let me, Doctor,” you say. You take him into your hand and Dr. Banner makes a soft sigh. The flesh jumps and begins to harden as you stroke him. You notice Mr. Stark watching closely. He is holding his partially hard cock in his loosely curled fingers. You reach out for it and he lays beside Dr. Banner so that you have access to both at once.

You relish the feeling of making them hard with your hands. You note all the ways their cocks feel different from each other, and all the ways they feel the same. You watch the faces that they make. You smirk because you are controlling their expressions with your every movement. They both breathe heavily as you stroke them faster and faster, but after a while you remember that this was only meant to go on long enough to get them hard, and you let go. Mr. Stark makes a grunt of protest. Dr. Banner makes a small hum. 

“Did doing that to us bring you pleasure?” Dr. Banner asks.

“Three,” you reply.

You reach for one of the condoms. You roll it slowly over Dr. Banner’s length. You add a little lube over it, but it’s really just an excuse to jerk him a few more times because you’re going to take him in your pussy and you’re wetter than you can ever remember being.

“I can straddle you?” you ask.

“Yes, please do,” Dr. Banner replies eagerly.

You swing a leg over his stomach and reach behind your body to grasp his shaft. You scooch back and guide the head of his cock to your pussy. You gaze into his eyes as you lower yourself onto it.

“Six,” you moan.

With Dr. Banner’s cock fully inside your pussy, you lean forward and kiss him with keen tenderness. He slides his hands into your hair and returns your kiss. There is passion in the gestures of his lips and tongue, but you can feel too that he is restraining it. He lets out just enough to thrill you, but it is clear that he has much more to unbridle. He is holding back. You pull away.

“Please kiss me harder,” you tell him.

He grabs your face roughly then and crushes his lips to yours, invades your mouth with his tongue and grips a fistful of your hair, pulling just a little. You begin to grind against his pelvis, feeling his hardness shifting inside you. He groans against your lips, then pulls your head back by your hair. 

“Seven,” you breathe.

Dr. Banner makes a low sound that is nearly a growl, then grabs your body and flips you over, pinning you to the bed. He looks into your eyes and you nod your encouragement. He starts to fuck you hard and fast, his length shoving deep inside you, his skin hot against yours as he leans into your body, holding you down with his weight.

“Eight, oh god, Doctor,” you scream as you clutch to his back.

After a few long minutes you hear Mr. Stark clear his throat theatrically. But Dr. Banner continues to fuck you, seeming not to notice.

“Hey, Bruce,” Mr. Stark finally complains, “how exactly am I supposed to reach her ass with you on top of her?”

Dr. Banner swallows audibly, seeming to return to his senses a little. He flips you back over so that you are on top again. He strokes your back and kisses your neck. You press your chest against his and kiss his throat. Your pussy muscles tense and release around his hardness, now held still inside you.

“There we go,” Mr. Stark says.” He caresses over the curve of your ass. “Ready for me to prepare you in the back?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

In a moment you feel Mr. Stark part your cheeks.

“Tony,” he corrects you as his lubed finger traces up and down the line between your cheeks, lightly running over your hole with each stroke.

“Tony,” you breathe. 

He pulls his hand away, then a moment later uses two fingers to make sure your ass is thoroughly lubricated. He slicks all along your crack. He swirls his fingers around the edges of your opening. He dips one inside.

“Good?” he asks.

“Yes,” you encourage.

Dr. Banner kisses your mouth as he works a hand between your bodies to find your clit. You gasp as he begins to rub it with quick movements. Mr. Stark works one finger partially into your ass. You moan to make sure he doesn’t stop. He moves the finger gently inside you, gliding it in a repeated circular motion that gradually stretches you. He works it fully inside. You press your clit to Dr. Banner’s hand. 

“Five,” you hum.

As time passes, your pussy continuing to convulse around Dr. Banner’s cock, Mr. Stark adds a second finger to your ass, and eventually a third. He works you slowly and carefully, stretching you exquisitely for so long that your ass starts to yearn to be filled in a way it never has before. You buck your hips.

“Ready for me?”

“Yes, Tony,” you cry, wanting to come from the sound of his name in your voice, so familiar. 

Dr. Banner continues to rub your clit, though he has slowed his pace. He holds onto your back and breathes hot against your neck as you wait for Mr. Stark to put on the condom. 

Then you feel Mr. Stark’s hands on you again, spreading you wide. You feel the tip of his cock rest against your back entrance. He slides it back and forth over your hole, then presses it very lightly to the center.

“Ready?”

“Yes, ready.” The anticipation is nearly unbearable. You want them both inside you at once. You have been waiting so long.

“Remember to breathe,” Mr. Stark tells you, “promise me you’ll breathe.”

“I promise,” you say, realizing you have been holding your breath again.

“Good girl,” he says, his tone thick with lust, and you focus on your breath as he begins to push his cock inside. Dr. Banner’s fingers on your clit speed up again. His cock throbs inside your pussy as Mr. Stark slowly enters your ass. He has prepared you well; although his cock is large, there is no pain. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groans, “you feel so good.”

You almost come at that, and then Dr. Banner presses your clit more firmly and you _do_ come, crying out just as Mr. Stark’s cock reaches full penetration.

“I came,” you pant after the fact because it had happened too suddenly and too wildly for you to announce at the time.

“One to ten?” Mr. Stark whispers into your ear as he lays his chest against your back. They both keep their cocks still inside you, but you can feel them twitching eagerly.

“Seven.”

“Good. Ready?” he speaks silkily into your ear.

“Yes,” you murmur, “both of you, please fuck me.”

Dr. Banner starts first, kissing you furiously and thrusting up into your pussy. Mr. Stark begins a moment later, slowly pulling out of your ass and sliding in again. Mr. Stark gradually increases his speed until it matches Dr. Banner’s, and they begin to fuck you in sync. Mr. Stark bites your neck, just hard enough, and you cry out and writhe between their bodies.

“Eight, eight,” you pant.

“Breathe,” Mr. Stark whispers into your ear and you moan, then breathe. 

Mr. Stark reaches his arm around your hips and works it between you and Dr. Banner to take over stimulating your clit. Dr. Banner withdraws his hand and weaves his fingers into your hair as he reunites your lips. Mr. Stark seems to have learned exactly how to best pleasure your clit, and as his fingers manipulate you expertly, your inner muscles contract around them both and you feel another orgasm approach.

“I’m coming,” you gasp as they pound into you.

“Fuck, yeah,” Mr. Stark grunts. “You feel so good, fuck, we can feel you tightening around us when you come.”

You make sounds of rapture and rock your hips between their bodies.

“Tell her, Bruce,” Mr. Stark groans, “tell her how good it feels when she comes.”

“Fuck,” Dr. Banner murmurs against your neck.

“Tell her, Bruce,” Mr. Stark repeats.

“When you orgasm the muscles of your pussy and ass tighten and release,” Dr. Banner says between gulps of air, “and it feels like you’re pumping my cock. Oh, fuck, I want to come in you.”

Mr. Stark’s fingers do something to your clit and you come violently with a strangled cry, your body jerking hard between them.

“Ten, ten,” you chant, “I’m coming, I’m coming, ten, ten.”

“Want us to come for you?” Mr. Stark asks.

“Yes, yes, come for me,” you reply breathlessly as your orgasm goes on, spilling into a second as they continue to pound into you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck,” Mr. Stark yells, then sinks his teeth into your shoulder.

“Tony,” you cry out, still riding your pleasure, and he makes a deep, urgent sound as he jerks his pelvis emphatically and finishes, then collapses against your back and murmurs your name softly into your ear.

“Right behind you, Tony,” Dr. Banner grunts, “fuck yes,” he cries as he digs his fingers into your hips and gives one last thrust up into your pussy. He starts to climax with a deep shudder, then covers your lips with his, moaning against them as he releases. 

Mr. Stark’s fingers are still on your clit. They are unmoving now, simply resting against your flesh, as are Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner’s bodies, yet your waterfall of orgasms continues its rush. You catch Dr. Banner glance at the clock on the nightstand and you know they are waiting with interest to see how long it takes you to come down from your euphoria. You don’t know when it will end, and you hope it never does. You give up on keeping track of where one orgasm starts and the next begins. You let yourself be lost in the sensations of being held between their bodies, and you don’t know if you are thinking it or saying it, but it echoes throughout your being: _‘ten, ten, ten…’_

“Good girl,” Mr. Stark praises you, and they both press their lips to your skin.


End file.
